Teardrops on my Guitar
by addiedas
Summary: valentiens day dance of the 7th year....please read


February 14, also know as Valentines Day. _God I hate that day_ Hermione thought to her self as she turned away from the calendar. It was her seventh year in Hogwarts and Valentines Day was one day away. Every one was getting excited, a least everyone but her. There was to be a dance that night. She was definitely not looking forward to that. She had to sing at the dance. No one really knew that she could sing but she was a prefect and she had to, all the prefects had to. Hermione had her own special number that no one knew about, and that is the way that she wanted to keep it.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!!!" Ron yelled at her. "What is you problem lately, you are in a daze all the time. And you have this look on you face what is going on?" Ron asked. "Nothing, nothing just leave me alone" she replied as she walked out of the room. She never understood the reason for Valentines Day. But then again she had never really had a valentine to share it with. She walked down the corridor thinking to herself. "_God what would I give to have just one day….to have a valentine like everyone else… just to be loved" _her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Harry. "oh there you are" he said "ive been looking for you, come down to dinner" Harry said grabbing her hand dragging her towards the great hall. "Harry if you don't mind im just going to go back to the tower, im really tired and im not really hungry." Hermione said turning away. "Ok I guess we will see you in the morning, don't forget about the dance tomorrow! Everyone Is really excited" "_how could I forget" _Hermione thought to herself.

The next day the halls were buzzing with the excitement of the dance. The students couldn't concentrate during classes and were constantly glancing at the time. Hermione wasn't excited at all. She wasn't sure weather she should sing but she knew she had to. That night she was released early from her classes in order to get ready for the dance. She walked up to her room and sat down on her bed. _"God I really have to do this" _she though. She got up and walked to her closet and pulled out the dress that she had to wear. It was a deep red, long dress with cap sleeves and a corset back. She sat at her mirror and did her make-up all the while humming to herself her song. She pulled up her hair in a soft bun and slipped on her dress. She then made her way to the great hall to begin rehearsal.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were just leaving their classes. "Hey Harry have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. "Come to think of it no I haven't, but I bet she had to help set up for the dance so we will look for her when we get there."

An hour later everyone was making their way into the great hall. The decoration was astonishing. The ceiling was the starry night was clear and the moon was bright. There were candles all over the place and soft shades of pink and red casting on the floor. "do you see her?" Ron asked "no" Harry said "but she will turn up sooner or later oh there is lavender you might want to go to her before she freaks out" "yeah I guess I should see you later Harry" Ron said as he walked towards his girlfriend. The music began and everyone started dancing. Then the lights dimmed, soft guitar music began playing and everyone turned to look at the stage. There on a stool looking like an angel was the one and only Hermione granger playing the guitar that they heard. _ "he looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see. What I want and what I need, and everything that we should be" _ she began singing so soft and sweet every one just stopped and listened to this girl that sounded so sincere _"ill bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without. He talks to me I laugh cuz its so damn funny. But I can't even see anyone when he's with me." _ Every one was silent, they slowly began dancing with one another but Harry and Ron just stood there awestruck. _"he says he's so in love he's finally got it right I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night" _her voice got louder as one single tear runs down her cheek _"he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me whishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do" _

Ron and Harry looked at each other from across the room, was she really crying? She was pouring her soul out in the song they could tell _"he walks by me can he tell that I cant breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cuz. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do." _

Hermione is singing even louder, tears streaming down her cheeks _"so I drive home alone at night as I turn out the light, ill put his pictures down and maybe get some sleep tonight!! He's the reason for teardrops on my guitar, the only one that's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taken up but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into." _ Hermione starts to sing soft, _"he looks at me I fake a smile so he wont see…" _and with a last strum of her guitar the whole school broke out into applause. Hermione took a bow and walked off the stage. She sighed as she set her guitar down in its stand and looked around. There she saw Ron looking at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. She turned and walked away knowing that he finally got the message. He now knew why she hated Valentines Day so much.


End file.
